Presenter 101
Presenter 101 is an online game from the NBeebies website first published in 2002 with Amanda, Erik, Estuardo, and Rachel. Currently it has all 18 presenters from all 16 years. gameplay the Game will ask a question and the player can choose one of three presenters as an answer. Whether or not the player gets it right they will be shown the answer and given a new question. The game goes for long as the player wants. Questions * Who acted in Multiple Shows? * Answer: Evan,Max,Eli,and Thomas * Who held a snake in California? **Answer: Hallee * Whose favorite food is wasabi? **Answer: Angel *Who has been in Playground Politix and Dance-Off Juniors? **Answer: Angel *Who plays the violin? **Answer: Estuardo *Who was christened as Abbie, but changed her name to a current form? **Answer: Hallee *Who nicknamed Bedtime "Hickory Dickory Time" **Answer: Erik *Who is currently touring with John Manchester? **Answer: Johann *Who loves Arts and Crafts and loves doing crafts in the continuity links? **Answer: Chandler * Who nicknames school "Death"? **Answer: Angel *Who is part of the band 8 Flavahz? **Answer: Angel *Who presented Channel 5's milkshake! US before being cast on NBeebies? **Answer: Phoenix *Who wore a black headband in a continuity link? **Answer: Hallee *Who lives in an apartment after his old town was destroyed by its residents? **Answer: David *Who celebrates Kawanzaa? **Answer: Angel *Who believes butterflies are for both boys and girls? **Answer: Hallee *Who said the funniest continuity link NBeebies had him do was present with a whale? **Answer: Erik *Who is part of a CNBC rock band called "The Underpants"? **Answer: Johann *Who accidentally performed a poem on CNBC? **Answer: Maxston *Who hosted a Goosebumps-themed scary costume party? **Answer: Hallee *Whose life on NBeebies was described by a singing African woman? **Answer: Estuardo *On her last day presenting, who read the NBeebies Bedtime Story? **Answer: Hallee *Who leads a CNBC rock band called "The Underpants"? **Answer: Johann *Who thought the NBeebies Presenter band needed a cute Presenter to play the tambourine? **Answer: Rachel *Who once surprised children with a guest appearance at a hospital? **Answer: Garrison *Who thinks she is better on NBeebies than in other media and real life? **Answer: Hallee *Who says "There's the NBeebies presenters in my soup!"? **Answer: Hallee *Who made his own candy sponsored by NBeebies and CNBC and also Wii and Toys R Us, who sponsor NBeebies? **Answer: Johann *Who sprained her ankle fishing? **Answer: Chandler *Who founded the NBeebies Magazine? **Answer: Hallee *Who says "Who has NBeebies when you have lots of kids' shows to watch out for?" **Answer: Angel *Who owns a parakeet named NBeebies Spanky? **Answer: Chandler *Who spotted a comet? **Answer: Johann *Who usually wins the Best Presenter award at the annual NBeebies Awards? **Answer: Johann *Whose favorite show is Mary Moo Cow? **Answer: Maxston *Who helped Johann make "Johann's Clusters"? **Answer: Hallee *Whose dog eats chili for ants? **Answer: Chandler *Who demanded a bigger allowance? **Answer: Chandler *Who wrote an article about becoming an NBeebies presenter? **Answer: Phoenix *Who broke his father's Christmas present? **Answer: Johann *Who demanded Mary Moo Cow should be president? **Answer: Estuardo *Who wrote an episode of CNBC's Bionic Bunny? **Answer: Chandler *Who is a substitute teacher? **Answer: Hallee *Who says "Wow Wow Goosy Geese"? **Answer: Garrison *Who took a bootleg of Poppy Cat in Braille by accident? **Answer: Johann *Who brought an air conditioner to Wild Johann? **Answer: Garrison *Whose dad is a pop-culture expert? **Answer: Johann *Who competed in a virtual Championship? **Answer: Johann *Who caused controversy because of her disability? **Answer: Hallee *NBeebies briefly replaced who with Cinderella? **Answer: Johann *Whose family works at a soup kitchen? **Answer: Estuardo *Who got poison ivy while playing Dangerous Snig? **Answer: Johann *Before NBeebies, who was a presenter on the CNBC preschool block? **Answer: Estuardo *Who played a zombie in a family panto? **Answer: Johann *Before NBeebies, who played a character on Malcolm in the Middle? **Answer: Erik *Who was one of the 4 presenters on CNBC's Preschool Time? **Answer: Estuardo *Who joined NBeebies for the snacks? **Answer: Johann *Who was sick so he had to miss presenting for a day? **Answer: Johann *Whose cat likes to hear the toilet flush? **Answer: Hallee *Whose mom packed her turnips for presenter snack break? **Answer: Hallee *Who watched NBeebies to prepare herself for presenting? **Answer: Heavyn *Who wants to have a doll named after her? **Answer: Chandler *Who's better at marbles than any other presenter? **Answer: Johann *Who said "No Noodle and Doodle, that's all I ask!"? **Answer: Johann *Who personalized an episode of U.R. the Star for a meme, but doesn't want to admit it? **Answer: Erik *Who eats her soup on a plate? **Answer: Chandler *Who ate chocolate he was supposed to sell? **Answer: Johann *Who had to miss Batman the other day because her baby cousin had to watch Teletubbies? **Answer: Rachel *Who wants to see if he can run from Tahiti the Angel's village to Barney's school and treehouse in 60 seconds? **Answer: Estuardo *Who has a crush on Garrison, Estuardo, and Rachel? **Answer: Hallee *Who wants to be a famous movie director when he grows up? **Answer: Maxston *Who will you most often find at LazyTown Live? **Answer: Hallee *Who wants to present I Know, I Know with Estuardo and Rachel? **Answer: Angel *Who often has pizza for breakfast? **Answer: Chandler *Who is left-handed? **Answer: Garrison *Who wears 4-size bowling shoes in the continuity links? **Answer: Maxston *Who wants to be an NBeebies presenting wrangler? **Answer: Johann *Who caught fish while filming his show and NBeebies fans barely recognized him? **Answer: Johann *Who wants to live in a world where everyone speaks in rhyme? **Answer: Chandler *Who wants a green mohawk? **Answer: Chandler *Whose favorite book series include Fingerprints and Harry Potter? **Answer: Chandler *Whose favorite shows include Growing Pains and Arthur? ** Answer: Hallee *Who worked at a joke shop for a week? **Answer: Estuardo *Who most often woke up with a hug? **Answer: Hallee *Who played a Pajanimals Piano on a continuity link? **Answer: Chandler *Who named her pet gecko after her science teacher? **Answer: Bethany *Who wants to hide snacks in her room? **Answer: Chandler *Who made rock candy for extra-credit? **Answer: Johann *Who is an only child? **Answer: Hallee *Who most often appears as the presenter on her school news station? **Answer: Phoenix *Who is the only presenter who understands Mandarin Chinese? **Answer: Erik *Who is nicknamed "Chandy Chandy Chand Chand" by the NBeebies Presenters? **Answer: Chandler *Who is nicknamed "Rub a Dub" by her grandmother? **Answer: Hallee *Who says her favorite moment presenting was meeting Mason, who came to the NBebeies House by the Make-a-Wish Foundation? **Answer: Hallee *Who likes shooting hoops? **Answer: Hallee *Who likes monkey bars? **Answer: Johann *Who can't swim? **Answer: Johann *One time at an NBeebies event, the NBeebies viewers thought who looked pretty? **Answer: Hallee *Who served half of a sandwich they served at presenter snack break? **Answer: Erik *Who is the older sister of two brothers? **Answer: Angel *Who thinks his brother is annoying? **Answer: Johann Presenters *Heavyn Jackson *Erik Per Sullivan *Estuardo Alvizures *Bethany Owens *Johann Johnson *Garrison Raine *Hallee Fernley *Chandler Green *Phoenix Linn Wright *Angel Gibbs *Maxston Seitz *David DeVillers